Days Volume 1
by C J Collins
Summary: A Chronical of the Days that Bruce Banner and Natasha Ramonoff Spend together, Leading to a Bruce/Natasha Romance but is an Action/Adventure story Foremost, Begins in the Avengers then continues AU after the film ends. (Repost of Days)
1. Issue 1: Day 1

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone, To those new to this story welcome, to those returning from the Original post of Days this Chapter is the First two chapters together and is also more refined with some added things in there so reading it wont make it feel like your you just reading the same thing as before.**

* * *

><p><strong>Issue #1: Calcutta<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Her hands where beginning to ache as she let her frustrations out on the bag in front of her, she was glad that the simulation allowed for pain, The pain was what made it real whether she was punching a bag or a person if she didn't feel any resistance then it was fake,

To say she was angry at Fury would be an understatement, She contemplated why she was sent for the big guy and every time she thought about it she felt as though there where people much better equipped then herself to get him, Maria was a lot better at talking to people then she was, Fury was the head of shield and that alone would probably have worked and Coulsen is such a nice guy he could probably convince you to jump out of a plane without a parachute, So why was she going.

She could admit that she was attractive, hell the vast majority of her missions involved drugging people and convincing them that they had just had sex as a way of making them reveal information to her, but that could also be a hindrance when it came to banner, From all of the reports she had read getting him too excited could trigger him to turn, What if he was so attracted to her that he just flipped straight away.

Natasha reliezed how egotistical she was being and immediately stopped that train of thought.

Realizing that her hands where now numb and the pain was ebbing she turned off the simulation, The gym she was in turned back into the quin jet cargo area and the resistance of the belt over her chest returned. Removing the tech from behind her ear she unbuckled herself slightly in order to move around better in her seat.

Flipping open that was placed on the ground next to where she was seated she watched as the camera that was set up in the small cabin that banner was living in turned on, he was sitting on the floor cross legged and breathing slowing, He was meditating and a calm soon engulfed over him, closing the laptop she unbuckled the seat belt completely and moved to stand behind the pilot

"How long till we land" she asked, Her patience growing thinner as the trip had already taken a few hours, Shield's insistence of not going Super Sonic in order to remain hidden really did annoy her sometimes.

"12 minutes mam, Once we land it will be a 20 minute trek to where the trainees are from there another 30 minute trek to the rendezvous point"

Nodding Natasha returned to her seat, Lifting a screen between her and the pilot she slipped off the dress she was wearing and changed into something different, She chose a dark brown top and a long skirt, She grabbed a soft silken scarf and wrapped it around her arms giving her a somewhat 1920's look.

Fully dressed she turned to her bag and pulled out the file on banner, To say that Banner was a genius would be an understatement, His IQ alone was a full 23 points above that of Stark and he also had a lot more credentials to his name, Flicking through the pages she stopped as a fleck of green caught her eye, The she had never seen The hulk in person just the sight of him in the picture was enough to send a shiver down her spine,

To be honest that was main reason why she was pissed at Fury, there was only one thing in the world that she was afraid of and that was the Hulk.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

He breathed in the humid air slowly and held, waiting for his heart beat to return to normal, He repeated this until he was absolutely certain that he was completely calm.

Finally in a mindset that he felt comfortable with he stood and walked to the basin, The water was naturally warm, he waited for it to cool down to the Temperature he required, opening the cabinet above the basin he shuffled through the contents within, resting his hand on a small vile filled with yellow liquid, He opened it and drank it down, He had finally perfected giving the liquid a lovely peach flavor which he had tried to perfect for the past several weeks.

Storing the empty vile in a small tin he left his cabin and made his way into the main part of town, The walk was long and exhausting but necessary, reaching the city limits he opened his briefcase and removed the sign that read "ডাক্তার"

It didn't take long for the first person to come up to him,

"Āmāra bābā khuba asustha āmākē sāhāyya karuna."

She asked breathless and pleading, Picking up his sign and briefcase he followed her immediately, Running through the streets of Calcutta was a hard task, narrow back Allys where a tetanus nightmare, Several minutes later they had reached there destination, The room where the females father was resting was up two sets of stairs, Finally reaching him, immediately he fell to his knees and began to asses the man and how sick he actually was.

An hour had passed from the time he had arrived and Bruce could only come to one conclusion, The man was on his death bed turning to the family he somberly spoke to them in fluent Bengali,

"Āmi āpanāra bidāẏa balāra ēkaṭi bhālō samaẏa habē ēkhana, āpanāra bābāra jan'ya kichu karatē pāri kichu'i nē'i, satyi'i duḥkhita."

The moment he finished the family broke down in front of him, He hated this part of what he was doing , the inevitable fact that it was impossible to prevent someones death without a miracle, Turning to a small sink Bruce began to wash his hands,

"Doctor, Doctor please help its my pa pi" The sound of a little girls voice drew the attention of Bruce, turning to her he pointed to the man on the bed and the little girl nodded, She lifted up a handful of money and Bruce immediately followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

The quin jet landed without sound, Unbuckling herself she made her way to the small building on the outset of Calcutta, The walk was longer than expected and surprisingly exhausting, She had received a message saying that Bruce was already on his way to the small shack.

Natasha surveyed the area and set up her men in a half moon Formation around the perimeter hidden from sight, Entering the shack she began to tape guns to different places around her, With all twelve of her guns now in place Natasha still didn't feel good about this, Sitting down she took a page out of banners book and began to breath in slowly, Calming herself to a normal 48 beats per minute.

"He is en route" a voice came through her earpiece, standing she made her way next to the door hidden away in the shadows taking one last breath she calmed herself even more and waited for Banner to Arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The further the girl went the more nervous Bruce became, Thoughts ran through his mind about why she came to him, he knew of several doctors that operated in this area and all of them where probably better equipped to deal with the sick then he.

The clearing up ahead was what made him feel more at ease, Anytime he was in an open space his heart rate would immediately slow down as he knew that the damage would likely be minimal if the other guy decided to say Hello for a while.

The sound of a truck speeding down the dirt road to his left faltered his steps, Grabbing the girl by the arm to stop her, slowly he turned his head and waited for the truck to pass, Lifting his head in the direction the truck was going Bruce noticed that it was military, US Military.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Natasha waited as the girl ran into the room and bolted immediately for the window, Bruce quickly followed out of breath and looking agitated as the girl disappeared,

"Should have been paid upfront banner" He spoke to himself, Natasha was somewhat amused at this.

"You know for a guy trying to avoid stress, you sure picked a hell of a place to settle" She watched as Banner slowly turned towards her, His level of control was impressive most people would have jumped.

"Avoiding stress isn't the Key" He had regained his breath and seemed to be in control of himself, Natasha felt unnerved, She was the one that was meant to be in control.

"Then what is it, Yoga" She knew for a fact that it was.

"You brought me to the edge of the city, Smart. Ah I assume the whole place is surrounded" Natasha watched as he looked around as though trying to see through the walls to the outside, He didn't have that ability at least she thinks he doesn't.

Natasha smirked "Just you and me" she said it in a breathless slightly seductive tone, Most men would melt at this, Bruce just seemed to get annoyed, rubbing his hands together.

"And your actress buddy is she a spy to, they start that young" He asked pointing out the window in the direction the girl went.

Natasha felt like lying to him, Fury's voice in her head however began to tell her the best way of getting information out of a terrorist is to use the truth to your advantage  
>"I did" the tone she used was flippant at best, Bruce seemed intrigued by this.<p>

"Who are you" he asked, closing his eyes slightly, sizing her up.

"Natasha Romanoff"

"Are you here to kill me miss Romanoff, cause that's not going to work out for everyone" the threat made her heart rate spike suddenly.

She took a step towards him mostly for her own benefit, Face your fears and all of that "No, No of course not I'm her on behalf of Shield"

"Shield" He said the name back as if he knew who they where "How did they find me"

"We never lost you doctor, We've kept our distance even helped keep some other interested parties off your sent"

Natasha watched as Bruce seemed to try to keep his anger in check, This wasn't going as she had wanted "Why"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you, But now we need you to come in"

Bruce faced her again flattening his palms against themselves "And what if I say no"

Natasha smiled at him and raised her left eyebrow, Seductively she answered  
>"I'll persuade you" She hoped that, that would work on him but once again nothing.<p>

"And what if the other guy says no"

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

To say he was angry would be an understatement, Every word that came out of her mouth he felt was a lie,

"You've been more than a year without an incident, I don't think you want to break that streak" OK so that wasn't a lie.

Bruce walked over to a baby rocker and began to move it "well I don't always get what I want"

"Doctor where facing a potential global catastrophe" Well she said that calmly didn't she, A smile was impossible to stop from forming on his face.

"Oh those I actively try to avoid"

Natasha held up a phone showing him something blue, Placing the phone on the table she pushed it towards him while taking a seat, he took note of the fact that she was also trying to actively avoid him.

"This is the tessaract, it has the potential energy to wipe out the planet" Bruce removed his glasses from his jacket and picked up the phone, Confused Bruce looked at Natasha.

"What does fury want me to do with it, swallow it" she leaned forward her face more serious than it had been the entire conversation.

"He wants you to find it, It's been taken, it emits a gamer signature that's to weak for us to trace, there's no one that knows gamer radiation better than you, if there was that's where id be"

Bruce took note that she would also rather be there talking to that person then here with him

Removing his glasses he spoke "So fury isn't after the monster"

"Not that he's told me"

"And he tells you everything"

"Talk to fury he needs you on this"

"He needs me in a cage"

"No ones going to..."

Cutting her off he slammed his hands onto the table, His anger over boiling "Stop lying to me" he noted the change in the bass of his voice, Within a split second she was on her feet gun in hand slightly shaking, the barrel pointed directly at his face, her breath became labored.

Calming down immediately he stepped back and felt slightly ashamed "I'm sorry, that was mean, I just wanted to see what you would do" raising his hands in slight surrender he tried to calm her down "Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that and the other guy doesn't make a mess"

The gun in her hand was still shaking but not as much as when he first snapped "OK Natasha" the use of her first name seemed to calm her, She raised a finger to her ear and spoke.

"Stand down, Where good here" Bruce smirked "Just you and me Ha" the look on Natasha's face was akin to embarrassment, she was caught lying something he wagered didn't happen very often.


	2. Issue 2: Day 2

**Issue #2: Day 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Sitting, Watching, Assessing, that's what she was doing the entire time they where on the quin jet, She was watching for any sings of another outburst, the only problem she had was not knowing what the tranquilizer given to her by Fury would do to him.

"Can I ask you something" she broke the awkward silence that had formed between them, "You can, though me answering is a completely different story.

"What would happen if I shot you with a tranquilizer" She felt being blunt would be the best course of action for this situation, Bruce seemed to contemplate the question figuring out the optimal way to say what it was he wanted to say.

"Tranquilizers don't work on me, so you would anger the other guy, and no one wants that" Looked like banner felt being blunt was for the best as well.

Natasha stared at her hands for what seemed like hours after he answered, making a fist to stop them from shaking, Having no backup made the fear she had for the Hulk rise to an ungodly height, Nothing had ever gotten to her like this beforehand her hands shaking where proof of that, Turning to her bag she removed several files on the rest of The team.

"These are the people who will collect the Tessaract once you've found it" Extending the files to Bruce she calmed herself and was relieved to see her hands no longer shaking, Grabbing them Banner flicked through then at full speed, Natasha noted that His eyes where moving but if he was reading then maybe he had another ability she wasn't aware of.

"Once the Tessaract is found I'm free to leave correct" Natasha nodded, Bruce closed the last of the files and placed them next to him "Will stark be helping me with locating the Tessaract's whereabouts" Natasha didn't know the answer to that question but knew that Coulsen was bringing him in.

"I would assume so, most of the equipment we have is based on stark industry technology from the forty's, Obviously its been heavily updated since then" Bruce nodded yet said nothing, returning to the files he picked up the one belonging to Steve Rogers.

"I spent some time in the arctic, though I cant imagine spending 70 years frozen in ice, to one day just wake up and realize the world is entirely different, Do you know how he is faring" Banner asked while holding the Captains photograph to her.

"I have yet to meet him, from what fury's told me he is still adjusting, Why?"

Banner closed the file and looked at her, "Cause maybe the only way to stop the other guy would be to freeze him under thousands of feet of ice and leave him there"

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

It had been an hour since Bruce entered what was called a quin jet and there was still two hours left in the journey, being in such a confined space for that long wasn't good for anyone, Unbuckling his seat belt, He sat on the ground and closed his eyes to the world,

Taking a deep breath he focused on the things that calmed him the most, The taste of peaches filled his mouth and the smell of Lilly's flooded his nasal cavity, The world around him seemed to transform into a large open dessert, No plants, animals or people to be seen it was the perfect place to do what it is he wanted to do, in his mind he was always the other guy, He would unleash everything he had on the world around him.

every time he became the other guy was like releasing a highly pressurized valve allowing him to finally relax, he needed to become the Other guy now and then and this was his way of doing it, Feeling all of his anger being released into this one moment was what he thought heaven would feel like. he had been meditating for at least an hour when Natasha pulled him out of his peace,

"Would you like anything to eat doctor"

Bruce stood up and turned to her.

"No, I'm fine thank you" he answered, In all honesty he was hungry but he needed to wait an hour after he took the potion before eating anything, Opening his bag he removed a vile filled with yellow liquid and downed the contents, The sweet taste of peaches filling his pallet, he watched as Natasha followed the hand with the vile he was holding into the tin he had taken with him.

"Whats that" She asked her eyebrows scrunched together in confusions, Bruce didn't wish to answer her unless it was absolutely necessary, "Its nothing" Bruce returned to his seat and waited for the potion to take effect, a few moments later a small surge of energy burst through his system, His pupils dilating fully causing light to flood his eyes.

"Lets just say that its something very necessary" Natasha looked at the bag once again "you know doctor if you've found a cure..." Bruce cut her off by raising his hand.

"Trust me, if I had found a cure I wouldn't be hiding, that's not what it is, just please leave it alone"

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Natasha nodded so she wouldn't anger him in any way, There was no doubt in her mind that she would steal one of those veils later for the lab technicians to study later, checking her watch she noted that there was only a couple of minutes left until they landed on the hellicarrier.

Natasha was nervous about having Banner on the hellicarrier but she knew it was necessary as there was probably no safer place in the world then on that ship at the moment.

The Quin jet landed with a soft thud and Both her and banner made their way on to deck, The look on his face was one of apprehension, it looked like even he knew this wouldn't be the best idea.

"I have to report in with fury, You stay here and wait for the captain"

Natasha turned and left Banner on deck as she made her way onto the main bridge, Fury was talking with Hill when she entered.

"No problems I suspect" Fury asked turning towards her, Natasha felt like punching him in the face for making her go get Banner and then asking that question.

"No sir everything went according to plan, we should have no problems as long as we stick to our end of the bargain"

"Good, Go out to the deck and bring in cap and banner where ready for lift off"

Natasha turned to retrieve the boys, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

**Bruce**

Bruce stood in wonder as he watched the waves over the edge of the Naval ship, the sound of Natasha's voice behind him broke him from his tranquility, He waited as Natasha brought over the man he recognized as Steve Rogers, weaving his way through people Bruce made his way to the Captain meeting him halfway.

"Doctor Banner" Rogers spoke first extending his hand for a shake

"Oh yeah hi, They told me you'd be coming" he shook Captain Rogers hand

"Word is you can find the cube" Bruce looked at Steve with an annoyed expression "Is that the only word on me" he asked knowing full well it wasn't.

"The only word I care about" Bruce relaxed feeling that the Captain was telling the truth, looking around at the military vehicles and personal Bruce raised his hand and pointed around.

"This must be strange for you, all of this" Rogers simply smiled and began to walk forward "Actually this is all kind of familiar" He responded nostalgia in his voice.

"Gentlemen you may want to step inside in a minute, its going to get a little hard to breath" Natasha ended what she was saying with a smirk, Bruce was nervous about that, every time she smirked it led to something bad happening, Like him being on this ship.

A PA system sounded and began to tell everyone to clear the deck, All around them people ran inside, And the sound of mechanical wiring turning on reverberated around them.

"Is this a submarine" Steve asked making his way closer to the ledge, Fear rose in the pit of Bruce's stomach.

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container" Bruce replied also making his way to the edge.

Finally at the edge, both Banner and Rogers looked over, Sprays of water splashing their faces, The image of a giant propeller rising up from beneath the water made that slight fear in Bruce's stomach turn to complete terror.

"No, No this is much worse" he spoke to the propellers as though they might apologize for putting him in this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Being invisible to the world gave Natasha a freedom she seldom had, Knowing that the only people that could see her where the people she trusted the most was comforting, the only two people that she wasn't sure about however where Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner, She watched as The captain handed Fury some money, Fury then walked over and shook Banners hand.

Kneeling down next to a computer she flicked the screen to see what the update was on Barton and Selvig "Where still not going to find them in time" She spoke mostly to Fury and Coulson but it was banner that answered.

"You have to narrow your field, how many spectrometers do you have access to" he asked while removing his jacket.

"How many are there" Fury crossed his arms in what Natasha knew was a way for him to look like he knew what Banner was actually talking about.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays, I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition at least we could rule out a couple of places" Fury simply nodded, Natasha knew full well he was as lost as she was.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work" Banner asked and She knew what fury was going to say almost on instinct she stood and waited for him to say her name,

"Agent Romanoff "There it is "Could you show doctor banner to his laboratory please" He asked even though she was already walking towards him, Not waiting for banner to follow she walked past him and said "Your Going to Love it Doc, its got all the toys".

She waited as he scanned the room to see if it was to his liking.

"So this is what constitutes All the toys huh" He asked looking at her for an answer, All she could do was looked confused.

"Is the lab not to you liking" Bruce walked over to the first touch screen computer and turned it on "No its fine I was just expecting a hula Hoop is all" Natasha was once again lost.

"If it helps you get your work done i can arrange for one to be brought to you", Bruce smiled and looked down at his feet almost child like.

"I guess humor isn't you strong suit, huh" Natasha was lucky for all of the training that she had, otherwise her face would have been bright red.

"Not when something as serious as the tesseract being stolen has happened" She immediately felt guilty with how harsh she sounded and to be honest she didn't mean for it to come out that way, the look of guilt on his face almost made her want to apologize, Almost.

"No, I guess it isn't" Natasha was about to leave when Bruce called her back "Miss Romanoff, i wanted to apologize"

"There is no need, i get that you wanted to lighten the mood its just..." "No, no, no that's not it" he cut her off mid sentence.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in Calcutta, to be completely honest if you had started with the fact that i have the potential to stop a global catastrophe form happening, I probably would have come, no questions asked"

Natasha contemplated what to say next "I'm sorry i pointed a gun at you head, i guess where even" Natasha left Bruce, feeling slightly more at ease then when they first arrived on the Helli carrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The sun was starting to set when Bruce felt as though he had accomplished all he could for the day, The screens in front of him where almost becoming blurs as the rigor of attempting to locate such a small gamma signature began to take its toll, The clock read 7:30 but it really felt like midnight, Sitting Bruce poured himself a large glass of water, condensation on the glass slowly moved downward forming a pool on the table.

A knock echoed from the door of the lab and in walked Agent Hill, Bruce noted several files in her hand and became some what aggravated that his night wasn't over.

"Doctor, Agent Fury wished for me to give you these files, because of confidentiality we where not able to give them to you on the Quin jet" She spoke while handing over a handful of new folders.

Opening the first one something struck Bruce immediately "It says here that the tesseract has a constant measurement of energy that peaks at 360 thousand kilojoules, which in turn makes the tesseract self sustaining, How is that possible, How can something be a self sustaining power source" He looked at Agent hill for an answer.

"Sir, I just hand you the documents what they tell you I have no clue" Bruce wasn't really expecting anything less, The next file he opened however was different "What made Barton change" He held up the file that contained all the relevant information on Clint Barton.

Hill looked to the ground, A melancholy expression on her face "I don't know but if you continue reading the file, then you would know that I would stop at nothing to get him back" Agent hill turned around and left Bruce searching the through the files, Barton's File contained all current and previous relations, Under Current was Wife: Maria Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

She was nervous, Loki was currently in Germany and so was Barton according to all of the Intel she had received, she pondered what she would do if she faced him, They where currently Twenty minutes from Munich when her Caller rang.

Picking up she waited for the person on the other end of the receiver to talk, the sound of paper crumpling echoed through her ears "Natasha are you there"She recognized the Voice as belonging to Doctor Banner.

"You've obviously never used our telecoms system before have you Doc, The red light above where you speak indicates Ive answered", The sound of more paper rustling came through.

"Oh there it is, Sorry about that um why did I..., Oh right Barton I know how to fix him"

"Hold on"

Natasha motioned for the co pilot to take the wheel, Standing up she made her way to the back of the jet for privacy, She noticed a concern look on Captain rogers face but ignored it, Sitting in the back she pulled up a screen cutting herself off from the world around her.

"Does Hill Know" She asked concern in her voice.

"Of course she does, But what has Barton I am pretty certain isn't actually mind control persey, i think its actually an electrical current that is changing the molecular structure of Barton's cerebral cortex" Natasha was lost.

"OK, whatever you where going to inform me on how to stop it, Well what do i do"

"Hit him really hard in the head" Natasha was annoyed.

"What that's it, how exactly will that cause him to return to being The Clint we know"

"Its actually really simple, A hard enough hit to the head will most likely cause the brain to disconnect from all electrical impulses for a split second thus, Disconnecting the electrical surge that is going to his mind at the moment" Bruce finished and hope had returned to Natasha for getting back Barton and Selvig.

"So what I just punch him and Boom, he's back"

"Ha, no its no that simple, You have to hit him in a specific point on the back of his head, I just sent you a picture" Natasha's phone beeped in alert of a text message, opening the image she saw a very elementary level drawing of the back of someones head but knew what he was getting at.

"If humors not my strong point doctor,then drawing is yours"

"Yeah, yeah My drawing skills aside, Do you get where you need to hit him and Selvig" Natasha replied "Yes" then allowed Bruce to hang up.

Removing the screen she returned to her seat just in time for them to reach where Loki was, If Barton was there she now knew exactly what she needed to do.


	3. Issue 3: Day 3

**Issue #3: Day 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The world was red, Anger flowed through his veins and the sound of a voice telling him to stop echoed around him, The world seemed smaller then usual but he himself felt at peace, Everyone that he ripped in half brought about a strange cathartic calm over his body, The blood covered his hands and arms and it was beautiful.

"Stop this, Please just stop this" Bruce screamed at The hulk but nothing he did could stop him from killing, to just revel in his own destruction was all he wanted to do.

Whenever he was in this form the Hulk never answered Bruce's pleads and this time was no exception.

It had been a while since he became the other guy, when she appeared, Her red hair flowed down to her back and the look of fear on her face was one he recognized from Calcutta, Screaming at the top of his lungs caused her to fall backwards and hit her head on a rock, Bruce wanted to help her but he was just as trapped as she was.

Lifting her limp body, With one fowl move he tore her...

Bruce sat up panting, His heart rate was beyond dangerous and the fear that, That nightmare might become true caused his entire body to shake.

It was typical of his situation that he finally get some sleep after being awake for three days straight, only to be woken by a Nightmare about the other guy, Going to his bag Bruce opened it to retrieve one of his potions when he noticed one was missing, Downing the vile in his hand, His anger immediately subsided but his fear was abundant, Who would steal a potion only he knew about, Her face swam in front of his vision again and his anger began to peak.

Returning to his lab to continue his work, His anger would fluctuate between his counts of ten to one.

An hour had passed when he was interrupted by the sight of Loki in Handcuffs being walked down the hall, The look he gave Bruce sent shivers down his spine, It was akin to the Smirk Natasha would use when she knew something you didn't and that was always dangerous.

When Loki was gone Natasha and Maria came into his office, Hill was the first to speak.

"Any news on the whereabouts of the tesseract Doctor" Bruce shook his head no and asked a question of his own directed at both Hill and Natasha.

"Where you able to get Barton back" The reaction of agent hill was all he needed for an answer, She turned and made her way out of the lab, Natasha was also about to leave when Bruce held up a vile of His Yellow potion.

"I don't think I need to tell you why I'm holding this do I" he watched as Natasha swallowed and calmed herself before she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha <strong>

'Shit, Shit, Shit' Natasha swore at herself, Getting caught wasn't something that she was used to.

"If you had just told me what was in the vile I wouldn't of had to steal one..." Bruce interrupted her by slamming his fist on the table.

"You seriously want to blame this on me, You where the one that stole and what for, Curiosity, Trust me when I say that this potion is the one thing keeping you alive right now"

Natasha was now pissed "Why, Can you please just answer me that, Why is that the thing keeping me alive, Because right now it feels like your one step away from turning, so obviously its not working to well"

Bruce stood up to full height and wiped his mouth with his right hand.

"The potion doesn't stop me from turning, it stops me from poisoning"

Natasha scrunched her eyebrows together "What do you mean it keeps you from poisoning"

Bruce looked out the window as if to make sure that no one was in sight, he moved closer to her and grabbed her by the arm, Dragging her into his room, he slammed the door shut and threw her onto the bed, He stood looking at her with a incredulous look.

"I need you to swear to me you wont tell anyone" Natasha contemplated this request for a moment but agreed.

"The Potion helps to keep my Gamma radiation levels down, without this everyone else around me would get Gamma poisoning, the level of radiation in my system is always spiking and rising to dangerous levels therefore it would either turn people into something like me or do what I should have done, Die"

The last word caused Natasha to stand and slap him Hard across the face "Don't you dare say you deserved to die Doctor, I wont tell anyone anything as long as you promise to find the tesseract and prove you are the hero Fury believes you to be" With that she left.

Placing a hand on her chest, Natasha could feel her heart beating out of her chest, She just slapped Bruce, She knew she was lucky nothing else had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The team observed as Loki walked into his cell, Bruce noted for the first time an annoyed look on Fury's face.

"In Case it's unclear, You try to escape, You so much as scratch that glass..." Fury pressed a few buttons and the floor of the cell opened up, All of the air rushing out.

"...Thirty Thousand feet, Straight down in a steel trap, You get how that works" Fury closed the trap and turned back to Loki.

"Ant" He points at Loki then at the control panel "Boot" Bruce didn't understand the analogy but could guess it had to do with something Loki had said to Fury.

Loki Began to laugh at that, Unnerving Bruce to no end, That and the fact that he felt like that cage was meant for him.

"Its an impressive cage" Loki finally spoke raising his arms to the side as if to surrender.

"Not built I think, for me" Seemed like Loki felt the same way Bruce did.

"Built for something a lot stronger then you"

"Oh Ive heard" Loki spoke while turning to look directly into the Camera, The look that Natasha gave him seemed like an apology for not telling him that they had a contingency plan just in case the other guy showed up, Though he knew that it wouldn't stop him.

"A mindless beast, Makes play hes still a man"Loki spoke, Bruce nodded at Natasha to accept her apology.

"How desperate are you, To call on such desperate creatures to defend you"

"How desperate am I, You threaten my world with war, You steal a force you can't hope to control, You talk about peace and you kill cause its fun, You have made me very desperate, You might not be glad that you did" Loki reveled in making Fury so desperate

"Ooh, It burns you to have come so close, To have the tesseract, to have power, Unlimited power, And for what a warm light for all mankind to share, And then to be reminded what real power is"

Fury smirked and turned away "Well let me know if real power wants a magazine of something"with that he was gone from the room.

"He really grows on you doesn't he"Bruce was the first to speak and the only person that seemed to appreciate his quip was Natasha.

"Loki's gonna drag this out, So" Steve stopped and looked up to where the capped demi god was standing "Thor, Whats his play"

"He has an army called the chitari, They're not of Asgard or any world known, He means to lead them against your people, They will win him the earth, In return I suspect for the Tesseract"

"An Army, From outer space" Rogers simplified what Thor had said, Bruce summarized mostly for himself

"So he's building another portal, That's what he needs Erik Selvig for"

"Selvig" the confusion in Thor's voice dripped through

"Hes an astrophysicist" Bruce answered "Hes a friend" Thor replied

Natasha was the next to speak the annoyance of the entire situation seemed to weigh heavy on her "Loki has him under some kind of spell, Along with one of ours"

"And Loki let us take him" Rogers seemed skeptical of the entire situation "He's not leading an army from here"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, That guys brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him"

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The liquid was thicker then he had intended it to be, For some reason his last attempts at re-creating more of his potion were failures.

It wasn't long before Bruce realized that he had to take into account the difference in altitude from Calcutta, Therefore the next batch was made in half the time, he began to pour it into the flask when Tony made his way into the lab.

"If that's any form of alcohol than I'm in, What are we having" Bruce slapped Tony's hand away when he reached for the first vile.

"Trust me you drink this and well, There will be no alcohol for you in the future"

Tony smirked and moved his way over to the monitor where Bruce had just calibrated the correct heat signature into the algorithm.

The door of the lab opened again and Natasha walked in with a handful of papers

"Why is it every time someone visits me here its cause they want to hand me files"

Natasha smirked at this and rested her hand on the table,

"Aw is Brucey lonely, you know we could go into your bedroom again if that's what you want"

The sound of several metallic objects falling to the ground behind the Largest monitor alerted Natasha to Tony's presence, Schooling herself she left the room without an explanation for the flirty joke, Bruce caught that Natasha was in fact Blushing.

"Did you have sex with Natasha" Tony asked in a blunt, surprised tone.

Bruce turned around to where tony was and stared at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"No she was talking about when she came to get me, She surprised me in my bedroom the conversation after that revolved around a mad man wanting to destroy the world, So trust me no sex" Bruce lied to Tony.

Thankfully Tony seemed to buy it and continued on with his work, Bruce let out a soft sigh in relief and returned to his work, grateful that Tony was so shocked at what she said that she didn't reveal that he was a danger to everyone even in this form.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Natasha felt like slapping herself, In fact that's exactly what she did, Albeit softly and on the leg, The first thing she learned when becoming a spy was know your surroundings.

If she had known Tony was there she would never have joked with Bruce like that, She would have just handed him the files and left.

Hopefully Bruce understood that she was in many ways apologizing to him for what she did to him earlier and saying that she forgave him for what he did to her, Saying sorry at this point would feel like going around a revolving door with Bruce.

Walking down the corridor she swore at herself again, The main reason she was sent to hand the files to Bruce was to get an update on their findings, Turning around she steeled herself and entered the lab once again.

She noticed Tony was the first to look up at her, A smile lit up his face.

"Oh Natasha if you want to go to my room all you have to do is ask" Natasha felt weird ed out, Looking up and down tony, She sucked in a deep breath and spoke.

"Trust me Stark, only in your dirtiest fantasies and also, there are only two things I'm afraid of in this world one of them is in this room and the other is Pepper" Turning away from tony she looked at Bruce who was staring at her with a smile of his own.

"I scare you huh" he asked looking down to the ground in a that familiar child like manner.

Natasha shook her head "I wasn't talking about you Bruce in fact I was talking about the thought of ever sleeping with tony" Tony's face contorted into a hurt expression.

"Well trust me, you're not all that sweetheart,actually I think I would rather sleep with the Hulk then you" Walking away tony returned to his work, Natasha stepped closer to Bruce and Asked about the progress, Bruce's answer was long and very scientific causing Natasha to phase out, When Bruce finally stopped Natasha noticed that both tony and Bruce where laughing at her.

"What"

"oh its nothing it's just we where worried that if I continued on with all that crap, then you might have started to drool or something, Look were close to finding where the tesseract is, go tell fury that"

Annoyed Natasha once again left Bruce and Tony's lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

Bruce was washing his hands when the pain struck him, His head felt like a knife was being pierced through it, His heart rate immediately spiked and his hands crushed the basin in front of him into ruble.

Falling from the sink Bruce landed on his side, Curling up he tried to overcome the incredible anger that was washing over him, he could feel the other guy wanting to come out of him but he gave it everything he had to keep that from happening.

Slowly a calm flowed over him and his breathing returned to normal, the headache was gone and Bruce was surprised.

"Why am I on the floor"

He asked himself as he made his way over to the sink fear rose in his chest as he noted tat the basin in front of him was destroyed.

Exiting the Bathroom he looked around him to see whether he had caused any more damage, With everything seemingly intact Bruce made his way to the bridge, the first person he walked into was Natasha.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

Natasha nodded "Yeah me either, Fury is making me talk to Loki which should be about as fun as..." Natasha stopped talking and looked down at Bruce's hand with a concerned look on her face.

"Doctor your bleeding" Natasha went to grab Bruce's hand causing him to pull away.

"Don't touch it" Looking down Bruce noticed a small line of blood following him from the bathroom.

"Before you do anything can you stand here and make sure no one touches the blood, it could be dangerous to them" Natasha nodded as Bruce made his way to where the cleaning equipment was, Setting up the barriers Bruce began to clean while Natasha stood watch.

"What happened" Natasha asked watching as Bruce scrubbed the door handle clean

"I was washing my hand and I slipped, I must have hit it on something cause I didn't realize it was bleeding until you pointed it out"

Bruce could tell that she didn't believe him but he was grateful for the fact that she didn't ask anymore questions, once he finished Natasha walked past him and handed him a first aid kit.

"Do you need me to help with that" Bruce shook his head.

"No I'm fine, it's not the first time Ive cut myself, I'm just glad I don't have to use super glue to patch it up" he answered her while lifting up the first aid kit and with that Natasha was off to Speak to Loki.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

The Cell bay was colder than any other room on the Helli carrier, The atmosphere was made even colder by the man Natasha was now staring at, As though sensing her Loki stopped in his tracks,

"You know Agent Hill already spoke with me, I doubt you would be any different"  
>He spoke with an easy calm in his voice.<p>

"After the way she came at me, You would appear as a friend, As a balm, And i would cooperate"

"I want to know what you've done to agent Barton and Dr Selvig" She asked little patience in her voice

Loki simply smiled "I would say I have expanded their minds" The answer frustrated her to no end, Moving closer to the cell to show she wasn't afraid of him she spoke again,

"And once you've won, Once your King of the mountain, What happens to their minds"

She crossed her arms and awaited his answer, Loki seemed to contemplate this for a second,

"Is this Love agent Romanoff, Cause if it is does Agent Hill know how you feel for Agent Barton"

"Love is for children, He saved my life once, among other things so I owe him a debt"

Loki began to back away from the wall closest to Natasha and asked her to Continue with the story.

Natasha contemplated this, To tell him the truth could mean compromising herself, Yet he probably already knew everything from having one of Shields Highest ranked agents under his Wing, She decided to go for it and see where she could take him.

"Before i worked for shield, I, Well i made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who i used it for, Or on."

Now both of them where sitting and Natasha felt as though she had the upper hand.

"I got on shields Radar in a bad way, Barton was sent to kill me, It was hill that told him not to do it, He didn't have to listen to her but he did"

Loki laughed a short burst of a laugh and looked at Natasha mischief in his eyes,

"And what would you do if i chose to spare him, Agent hill has already offered to spare my life, You don't seem like that type of person"

"I wont let you out"

"Of course not but i like this, The world in the balance and you bargain for two men"

"Regimes fall everyday, I'm Russian so I tend not to weep over things like that, Well at least I was"

Loki seemed to absolutely revel in all of this "And what are you know" An air of cockiness lacing his voice.

"It's really not that complicated, I'm someone with a past who has red in their ledger, Frankly i would like to wipe it out and Barton is the one to do that for me"  
>She spoke as she stood, Trying to assert some form of dominance over Loki.<p>

"Can He" that through her, "Can he really wipe out that much red, Dreykovs Daughter"

The mention of her father name surprised her, Only fury knew who her father was so how did Loki find that out.

"São Paulo, The hospital fire, Barton told me everything" Natasha was beginning to worry, if Barton knew all of this then who else did.

"Your ledger is dripping, its Gushing with red and you think that saving a man no more virtuous than yourself Will change anything, This is the Bassist sentimentality, This is a child at prayer, Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers, You pretend to be separate to have your own code, Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you, And they will never go away"

Each word was affecting Natasha more and more, Slamming his fist onto the glass Natasha was visibly startled.

"I wont touch Barton not until i make him kill you, Slowly intimately, In every way he knows you fear, And then he will wake just long enough to see his good work, And when he screams I will split his skull"

Finally hearing enough Natasha turned away and wipe away the tears that where beginning to fall, Her heart was racing once again and her hatred for the man now behind her had risen tenfold.

"You're a monster" She whispered back at him just loud enough for him to hear after a moment he replied,

"Oh no, You brought the monster"

Schooling herself, her face now free of tears she turned back to him fully understanding his plan,

"So banner, That's your play"

"What?"

Turning away Natasha placed a Finger to her ear and began to talk,

"Loki means to Unleash the Hulk"


	4. Issue 4: Day 4

**Issue #4: Day 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

Bruce was busy working when Natasha Burst into his lab,

"You may wish to remove yourself from here now doctor"

Bruce was confused,

"Firstly I was in Calcutta so I was pretty well removed and secondly I heard what Loki's plan was and I can assure you that you don't have to worry about me"

Natasha didn't seem to be convinced, Schooling himself Bruce walked closer to her, He placed his overly bandaged hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Please trust me on this, its people constantly telling me that i cant control it that makes me angry, And then people being afraid of me, I hate it, so please trust me"

The words seemed to calm her down and Bruce was relieved.

"Plus I'm not going anywhere when where this close"

Grabbing the monitor he swung it around so that Natasha could get a good view of the Data "Where currently scanning for the tesseract and in any moment we will get a reading of where it is within half a mile"

Natasha pointed at the screen and looked worried "Whats that number going down for"

Bruce turned the screen back to himself and cross checked all the data as quickly as he could, He was reading a heat signature that was to low to be the tesseract yet to high to be something that wasn't at least powered by the tesseract or something like it, Reading The graphs once again he came to the only logical conclusion, Barton was on his way.

As though on Cue the sound of an explosion echoed through the Helli carrier, Grabbing Natasha to stop the blast from harming her, Bruce began to fall to the ground, Making sure Natasha landed on top of him the heat of the explosion engulfed his back and the ground gave way, Feeling that Natasha was no longer on top of him he was scared for her not because the explosion might have killed her but because he could feel the other guy coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The smell of burning flesh entered his nose, The sound of shallow breathing seemed to fuel the anger that was growing in him and the fear that came from Natasha's voice when she spoke almost tipped him over the edge

"Bruce listen to me, Everything is going to be OK" He was glad that she still referred to him as Bruce, but soon he knew all she would be doing was running.

"Bruce I swear on my life I will get us out of here" The threat against herself caused the other guy to come out for a moment

"Your Life!" He screamed back at her, Bruce was able to get a good look at her for the first time, Her lip was bleeding and her leg was stuck under a metal pylon, The fear on her face was double what it was when he first met her in Calcutta.

The transformation was almost complete, His arms expanded to three times their normal size, and the world around him seemed to shrink.

One last time Bruce looked back at Natasha, He could feel the Face of the other guy relax and as worry crossed over it, OK that was new But as soon as it was there it was gone and anger once again took over, Forcing himself, Bruce was able to get the other guy to move away from her.

After slamming his fist into a Water tank several times, he was now gone.

Bruce was screaming for the other guy to go away yet nothing he did helped, He could feel his skin re-growing on his back and the broken ribs he was sure he sustained snapped back together, the cut on his hand however wasn't heeling and Bruce didn't understand why it wasn't, Looking around him the world was turning red, Everything was frightening to the other guy which is ironic considering everything else is afraid of him.

He was running now and everything in his path was being destroyed, It was then that Bruce could hear breathing behind him, He thought of something else so the other guy wouldn't clue on to the fact that Natasha was behind them.

It hadn't worked, Turning around the other guy was able to find where Natasha was hiding fast, Luckily for both her and Bruce she was nimble, Jumping from where she was she grabbed a railing from one of the metal Stairs and swung herself up out of harms reach.

Now stuck the other guy began to prowl on her, Bruce was screaming as loud as he could for the other guy to stop yet nothing was working, Jumping up to where Natasha was The other guy made chase, Bruce had never seen someone run so fast, Making her way through glass panes, the other guy easily followed, Shards of glass entered into the other guys body and each one caused more and more pain.

The glass was easily shot back out causing the other guys strength to skyrocket.

They had finally caught up with Natasha, Turning she looked at him dead in the eyes, What the hell is she doing, Bruce thought as she tried to talk The other guy out of what he was doing, She had no luck, with one foul swoop she was gone, He could hear her body smacking against Metal and the ringing it produced echoed around them.

Bruce was angry now himself, The other guy had made his way to where she was slumped, Bruce could tell she was alright yet she had no plans to move, She was still except for the fear that was running through her causing to shake.

The other guy raised his hand and was about to strike, Bruce, afraid of what was going to happen decided to try something he had never done before

"Do it!" He screamed at the other guy, Immediately Bruce could feel the hand begin to lower, Bruce telling the other guy to actually harm seemed to make him stop what he was doing.

"Go towards her" He spoke, The other guy once again did the total opposite of what he asked.

From nowhere A shooting pain rang through his side and The other guy was thrown through a wall, regaining his footing Bruce saw that it was Thor who had struck him, Now pissed off Bruce said one thing

"Don't Hurt him"

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

Walking through the streets in nothing but a strangers pants was a Humbling experience for Bruce, It also made the journey to get to New York ten times longer as he realized he was nowhere near there to begin with.

Bruce entered into a Bar to find out exactly where he was and whether or not he would be able to get a ride out of there, The Bar TV was playing a news story about the destruction in new york, The image of a hole in the sky with thousands upon thousands of aliens pouring through it was a frightening sight.

Asking several people if he could get a Ride to New York he received the same response each time "No Fricken Way"

Defeated Bruce sat and watched the Broadcast for a while, Seeing that The Avengers where having no luck Bruce had had enough, He was about to exit the bar when it appeared.

A giant Whale like creature floated through the Hole and immediately began to destroy the Surrounding buildings, Enraged Bruce ran from the bar, Focusing all of his rage into one place he was once again the Hulk, Jumping as far as he could, Bruce was able to see the skyline of new york in no time.

Finally making it to where everyone was he stopped and calmed himself down, Telling the other guy to stay the hulk he became Bruce once again.

Racing through the streets of new york he searched for where the team was, Finally he Spotted Natasha.

"Natasha, Behind you" he screamed as an alien flew behind her, Turning she blasted it from its flying machine causing it to roll in front of where Bruce was now standing.

Bruce watched as Natasha's expression turned from relief to embarrassment, Bruce finally caught on to the fact that he was Naked.

"Doctor its good to see you, I guess." she turned her head and stared at the ground

"You probably weren't expecting to see so much though where you"

Natasha shook her head,

From out of nowhere Rogers slammed in between them, He seemed slightly embarrassed as well though he was able to school himself quicker then Natasha was.

Placing a finger to his ear he spoke "Stark banner just arrived"

After a moment Rogers turned to Banner and ordered him to "Suit up" And with that the Hulk was Back.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Each explosion sounded less impact full then the last, The ringing in her ears was ebbing the sounds around her,

The Chitari seemed to have no formation whatsoever and Natasha knew that, That would work to the Teams Advantage, Standing from where she was once again crouched she spotted The hulk tearing through an entire group of Chitarian Soldiers.

Natasha was wondering if Bruce had finally found a way of controlling the other Guy, Running she made her way to a small building yet to be destroyed.

Inside, People where cowering, huddled together and unmoving bar from the shakes that had ravaged all of them,

"Every body needs to get out of here now" Natasha screamed to all of them, only one person moved after spotting Natasha's Gun.

He began to grab the others in order to get them out of the building safely, Stopping he turned to Natasha, his voice was shaky.

"Where can we go, I mean if its not safe in here then out there its ten times worse right"

Natasha needed to think fast if she where to save everyone, "Is there a basement" She asked he nodded and escorted everyone to where Natasha guessed the basement was.

Exiting the building, Stark flew over head with a trail of chitari hot on his tail, aiming her gun she fired hitting one directly between the eyes, The sight of there falling comrade alerted some of the others to her location, Turning they dived towards her,

Natasha was running at full speed, Looking back The Chitari where starting to gain on her and quick.

The roar was loud, Her ears rang and her heart stopped as The hulk slammed down in front of her and began to run towards her, Scooping her up she was pressed against his chest and cocooned in his arms as the chitari opened fire, She could feel the heat from the blast wrap around her and The hulks arms started to expand, he dropped her and with all of his force attacked the several chitari that where after her.

With all of them now gone The hulk jumped away, Natasha made a Mental note to thank Bruce when he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

It was the Middle of summer yet Bruce was cold, Luckily he had found a blanket to wrap himself in in order to spare the team from seeing him naked once again.

Natasha had been the first to come to Bruce with help, her hands where full of clothes, A blue button down short sleeve shirt, A pair of black jeans socks and white shoes.

He was about to leave to get dressed when she pulled out the final piece of clothing, A pair of Hulk green underwear, She was smiling from ear to ear as Bruce went red with embarrassment.

"A thank you for saving me out there" Snatching the underwear he walked off leaving Natasha in a hysterical laughing fit.

Finally dressed Bruce met up with the team in the swarma restaurant Tony had talked about, He noted that Fury and Maria had also joined them, Spotting Natasha Bruce motioned for her to come talk with him, She stood and followed him to the back of the restaurant

"Hey" Natasha spoke first "I'm going to start by saying thank you, Back there you saved me, I mean can you control him now or, What happened"

Bruce scratched his head before he spoke, Figuring out exactly what to say "It was because of you, Kind of."

He looked down embarrassed "When i first turned on you i did what i would always do, tell the other guy to stop, When you where cornered i thought, what if i go along with it, i told him to do it and then he stopped"

Natasha looked confused "So you wanted to kill me"

Bruce became annoyed at how badly what he was trying to say came out "No its just that, With the other guy he's kind of like a little kid, You tell him one thing he does the complete opposite, The entire time we where battling out there i was going for the Aliens"

Natasha smiled and drew Bruce into a hug "What ever the reason, Thank you again" She released the hug before Bruce could join in, Returning to her seat, Bruce sat between Thor and Tony, The most amazing thing about today for Bruce wasn't that fact that he now knew how to control the Hulk, It was that this restaurant was still open.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is the end of the Avengers stuff, Next chapter is completley origninal so hope you guys enjoy :)<strong>


	5. Issue 5: Day 38

**Issue #5: Day 38**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

He screamed as loud as he could at the wall that encircled him, With everything he had he smashed his fist into the target, Cracks started to form from the center where his fist had just hit, Calming himself Bruce returned from being the Hulk to inspect the damage he caused.

Annoyed at the fact that the wall still wasn't strong enough he returned to his desk in order to calculate what went wrong, He was thankful that tony had invented pants that stayed on while he was both himself and The Hulk.

Reading over the data he had just collected he was surprised to see that the punch was double the strength of the previous ones he had collected, The hulk was getting stronger ever since he learned how to control him.

He was getting ready to return to being the hulk when Tony ran through the door holding up a piece of paper "I did it, ha, i know when her birthday is" Bruce had no idea what he was talking about so he followed him as to find out what the hell was going on.

Bruce had just entered the sitting area of Stark Tower when Maria grabbed him by the hand and threw him behind a couch.

"What the hell is going on" he asked agitated by there behavior, looking around he noticed that Barton, Thor, Rogers, Pepper and Fury where also hiding

"Its Natasha's birthday today which we only just found out about, so we invited her over for a surprise party"

Bruce knew how close to the chest Natasha kept her personal information so finding out when her birthday is was a big step forward in getting her to become more of person then a soldier.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

She was worried about today, she hadn't spoken to any of the team since new york so it surprised her when she received a call from maria to just Catch up, Especially considering what today was, Her dread of what was to come rose the closer she got to the towers base, Whatever they had planned she knew that Stark would have a big hand in it and that made what she was fearing even more frightening.

Reaching the front entrance door, she stopped to take a breathe in order to calm herself.

The elevator ride was longer then she had expected and the music playing in it was grating her nerves.

Opening the door to the seating area she was greeted with what she feared the most,

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** A group of people screamed at her as they jumped up from there hiding places, In any other circumstance Natasha would have removed her gun and shot all of them, the first person she noticed was Bruce, For the simple fact that he was shirtless.

"Thanks for dressing up Bruce" She was glad to see that he wasn't embarrassed by his state of undress.

"You've seen worse" he replied making his way to her with his hand outstretched, She took it and shook "Happy birthday, Nat" he said, Natasha had never been called Nat before and was glad that it didn't annoy her.

Bruce moved away and allowed for everyone else to greet her and wish her a Happy birthday.

The party had been going on for an hour when Natasha finally relaxed and started to enjoy herself, She had found out that stark had discovered her birthday that morning and that was the reason she received no gifts, Luckily for them she had never received gifts for her birthday before so her disappointment was non existent.

Walking over to the food table Natasha noted that Bruce was nowhere to be seen, thinking back over the entire party Natasha realized that she had only seen Bruce twice the whole time, Sneaking from the party she made her way down the hall to where Bruce's quarters where, Knocking on his door his voice came through.

"Come In" Entering the room she spotted the first aid kit open on his table and a blood covered bandage on the floor

"Are you OK" worry evident in her voice, Finally finished with the new bandage Bruce placed a glove over his hand and turned to her.

"Its the cut from the hellicarrier, For some reason it wont heal, me and Tony have no idea why, so for now all i can do is Bandage it and do this" He lifted his injured hand and ran two finger from the other over the back of it causing the glove to perfectly blend in with his skin.

"Well next time tell me so i don't think you hate me by leaving me on my birthday, yeah" he smiled and exited the room with Natasha to return to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The party was finally over, Tony and Pepper where the first to leave so they could make it back to Miami before tomorrow came, Hill and Barton where next leaving Fury to take The captain home.

The pain came suddenly, His head feeling as though it was splitting in two, the world around him blurred and his anger engulfing him, Bruce could see Natasha making her way towards him and within a split second she was thrown from one end of the room to the other, her head hitting the wall hard.

As quickly as the pain had come it was gone and Bruce was left curled in a ball on the ground with no recollection of how he got there, standing he saw Natasha sprawled on the ground near the entrance, Blood pooling around her head, Running Bruce made his way to her falling next to her he tore off a sleeve from his Shirt and wrapped it around the gash on her head, Lifting her he ran to his room and placed her on the bed.

It was two hours later when she finally woke, Bruce was working in his lab drawing blood from his arm when she entered, removing the syringe he ran to her, grabbing her arm softly he looked into her eyes and spoke

"Are you OK, I'm doing tests now to see what happened to me in order to do that to you"

Natasha walked past him without saying a word and sat on the roller chair at his desk, Spinning around she faced him.

"Your eyes where purple, I'm not sure if that would help but its the last thing I remember" Bruce grabbed a second chair and sat in front of her.

"Do you want me to take you home" Natasha shook her head

"I want you to find out what the hell was wrong with you so we can stop it from happening again" Bruce lowered his head guilt covering his face, Natasha lifted his chin and looked at him concern in her eyes.

"it wasn't you Bruce OK, And i fear that whatever it was isn't gone so grow up and find out what it is" She finished, removing her hand from his chin, Standing he made his way back to the Syringe he was using, Placing a drop of blood on a slide he slid it under a microscope for inspection.

It looked normal and Bruce was lost, Turning on the Bunsen burner he put some of his blood in a beaker and heated it to the temperature his body becomes when he turned into the hulk.

It only took seconds for the blood to become the familiar shade of green, Inspecting the blood again Bruce was unable to find anything wrong with it, Natasha walked over to Bruce and stood next to him, One hand still clutching the bandage on her head.

"If we go to shield we can have a full team of experts look over your blood, Maybe they could find something you missed" Natasha spoke while pointing at the Vile of blood.

"Yeah Maybe, Thank you by the way for believing that i wouldn't do what i did to you on purpose" Natasha laughed and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Trust me, as someone who has had to run from The other guy i know when you are and when your not in control of it, Besides nothing triggered you, So whatever happened we will find a way to fix it OK" And with that she was gone.

Bruce turned to the Vile full of blood for one last examination, Opening a small bag on the side of the table Bruce removed a bottle of his yellow potion, Mixing the two liquids together he waited to see if there would be a reaction, Within a minute the blood turned from red to Purple, Bruce watched as the glass of the vile began to crack and suddenly it explode, Ducking under the table Bruce was able to avoid being struck by any glass.

Standing Bruce took in his surroundings, Glass was embedded deep in the walls, The explosion was strong enough to embed glass in concrete.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha <strong>

She couldn't breath, the wait upon her chest was to much for her to bare, The ground was cracking around her and the fear of the world giving way form beneath her was high.

His Eyes where wrong, She knew they where cause she would never forget the way they normally looked when he was like this.

Slowly She woke, Natasha's breathing was oddly calm and her heart rate seemed normal, the dream was fake and she knew it was though that didn't stop it from creeping her out, Exiting the bed, slowly she made her way to the bathroom, a small line of sweat had formed on her upper lip, Wiping it away she went to the shower and turned on the cold water full blast.

Stripping of her clothes she moved her foot under the water, The cold sent a shock up her leg waking her up a little bit, Quickly she submerged her entire body underneath the water and allowed the shock to wake her completely.

Closing her eyes the sight of Bruce turning with purples eyes washed over her vision, Ten minutes had passed when Natasha finally felt awake, Turning off the water she stepped from the shower and dried herself off.

Opening the draw where she kept her underwear she was alarmed to see a not resting on her unmentionables, opening it she read,

_**To Whom it may concern **_

_**It has come to our attention that the spy Natasha Ramonoff is a Double Agent working for Hydra, A WWII organization that attempted to win the war for the Germans, The order is to kill on sight, She is armed and dangerous.**_

_**Shield**_

Dropping the letter Natasha quickly dressed and armed herself, About to leave her phone pinged alerting her to a Message, it read.

_**HAIL HYDRA**_.


End file.
